legacy of a human
by clay342
Summary: jack woke up in a world full of dragons with no memory of how he got there or why he was there. follow his journey as he tries to get home. he makes friends along the way. however when it comes to an end, will jack leave his friends to suffer or will he make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. a tale as old as time

It was a nice sunny day in Avalar where dragons, cheetahs, and moles lived in peace. Overlooking the main cheetah village was a lone figure. This figure was not native to avalar . He was human. The elderly man smirked before sidestepping foiling his granddaughter and grandson's attempt to fall him."what are you two doing?" the man asked his grand kids. We were hoping you could tell us a story grandpa." the female cheetah said as her brother nodded his head vigorously. The man chuckled at his grandson's antics. "indeed." said a large black dragoness followed by a large purple dragon, pink and red dragons with young dragons behind them. "tonight" the man said clutching his staff. "gather your friends and family young ones." the man said to the cubs.

That night the whole village gathered at the center where the dragons had helped the man place wood in the fire pit. The man looked around at the gathered audience and looked to the stars as a shooting star flew through the sky. "if you could see me now dad." the man though of his late father. "sweetie they're waiting." the man directed his attention to an elderly female cheetah. "quite right now how did my father start his tales oh yeah" the man approached the pit as the purple dragon set the wood on fire scaring the younger audience.

"Gathered friends and family thank you for coming tonight. And now we begin the tale of the legendary dragon knight."

33 years earlier

"Ugh where am I?" the stranger said as he struggled to his feet. "You ok buddy?" a dragon fly asked. "yeah I am..." the stranger trailed off before he freaked out "What the hell!?" "Sparx you OK?" a young dragon asked. "Yeah spyro but I wasn't the one that screamed he did." "Who are you and what are you?" spyro asked the stranger "My name's jack and I'm human" suddenly there was a loud screech.

Jack looked up and saw a black dragon diving straight at them. "uh guys look up." he said sparx and spyro did and went wide eye. "what do we do?!" spyro yelled as the dragon dove towards them. "at times like this my dad would usually say this." "say what?" sparx asked "RUN LIKE HELL!" jack yelled as he took off running like a bat out of hell


	2. introductions and history lesson

**Please note that the italicized words are the narrator**

Jack ran until he saw a hole in the cliff wall and dove right in as spyro and sparx caught up. The dragon clawed at them desperately growling. Jack looked into its eyes and he could have sworn the he saw, for a split second, a pleading look in its eyes. He frowned as the dragon gave up and took off. "Is it gone?" Sparx asked. "Yeah. Yeah it is." jack said.

"We never got to properly introduce ourselves before that dragon attacked." jack said. "My name is Jackson Lee Dettmann. But you can call me jack." "I'm Spyro and this is my brother Sparx." jack raised an eyebrow and smiled shaking his head. 'And to think that I had a weird family.' jack thought. "What are you smiling about?" Sparx asked. "I'm not surprised." jack said. "Why?" Spyro asked. "I have two felines for sisters."

six hours later...

"Can we stop walking?" Sparx asked. "Why are you complaining?" jack said pointing a finger at him. "you fly." "Alright Mr. macho sorry." sparx said defensively. Jack sat down leaning against a bright red tree trunk. Wait, bright red? Jack slowly looked up to see a dragon's head "Well hello there." it said. Jack blinked owlishly before relaxing again until... "Holy cow!" he yelled scaring spyro and sparx. The latter of whom screamed in a very unmanly way. "Spyro did sparx just scream like a like girl?" jack said trying and failing to conceal his laughter. "I'm sorry for scaring you my friend." the dragon said. "Its alright." spyro said. "Put em up buddy." sparx said to the dragon. "Oi vey." jack said face palming. "You are.." "oh where are my manners? My name is ignitus the guardian of fire." the dragon said. "are you a good guy?" jack asked in a tone that dared anyone to ask him what he meant. His father and stepmother told him about a race called the guardians. "I'm pretty sure that I'm a good guy." ignitus said raising an eyebrow. "Hmph." jack said closing his eyes.

Later at the grotto

"Jack can you wait out here with me while spyro goes in to... How do you say it?" ignitus said. "Clean house?" jack suggested. ignitus nodded. "Sure." it was at that moment something caught his eye. "What in the world?" jack said it was a German handgun. The name Edward was inscribed into the grip. "what is it young one?" ignitus said. "A handgun from my world." jack said. "And what kind is it." its a German Luger from world war 1." ignitus gave jack a glance indicating to explain. "World War 1 was a brutal war that engulfed the entire continent of Europe and the middle east. Millions died civilians and military alike." "By the ancestors." ignitus said. "Everyone blamed the Germans for the war." jack said waving the Luger around. "But in reality it was started by an assassination." it was at that moment jack noticed a sub-machine gun in the grass. "an mp-40?" jack said. "A story for another time ignitus." he said before ignitus could ask what an mp-40 was.

 _Jack had no idea why there were human weapons in the world, but he would soon find out why._


	3. the horror of Dante's freezer

**Note: underlined words are journal entries**

It had been 3 days since Spyro and Jack met Ignitus. Spyro, like Ignitus was intrigued by the two weapons jack found. "What exactly are they?" Spyro asked. Before Jack could answer, Ignitus came into the conversation. "according to Jack they were used by a group of humans called Germans and he'd rather not go into detail about that group." Ignitus said. Spyro nodded knowing that whatever Jack knew about these so called Germans was none of his business. "Now I must ask a favor from you Jack and Spyro." Ignitus said. "Go ahead." Jack said. "A fellow guardian, Volteer is trapped in a place called Dante's freezer" at Jack's narrowed eye glare Ignitus added. "He is a good guy." he wondered why jack glared at him whenever he said guardian, but that would be a question for another time. "understood, but I'm going to need a lift." Jack said grabbing a wool cloak ,and gloves before cocking the mp-40. Ignitus nodded

 _And so the trio headed to Dante's Freezer. However they were not prepared for the horror that awaited discovery._

"Man it's cold. Now I know why it's called a freezer." Jack said pulling up his hood as the wind howled around them. "You got that right." Sparx said as Spyro nodded in agreement. Sparx noticed something. "Hey Jack what's that?" he asked. Jack noticed the figure as well. He walked up to it and brushed the snow off to reveal a body of a human. He recoiled and landed on his rear. "Another human? But how?" Jack said looking at the man. He had obviously frozen to death. "Jack you might want to see this." Sparx said pointing down the hill. "My god." Jack said seeing trucks and human bodies everywhere there were crates full of medical supplies and ammunition. Jack noticed a journal and read an entry

July 9th 1920

the discovery of another world has made the fuhrer decide to have an expedition to this place known as Avalar. The men are weary. We broke off from the main group that continued in the warm valley. Time will tell if we can survive the cold environment.

Sgt. Anton Strindberg

 _The trio had stumbled upon the remnants of an expedition. And there was bound to be more sites throughout Avalar._

"Poor fellas." Jack said. As he grabbed a panzershreck "Let's move."

 _after finding Volteer the trio headed back to the grotto with the image of the camp still in their head._

"Hey jack?" Spyro asked "Hm?" jack said. "You said that you had felines for siblings. What did you mean?" "My dad met my stepmother when she literally appeared out of thin air. Eventually they fell in love and well you know the rest." Spyro nodded knowing that the rest of the story was for later. For now they needed to focus on saving the guardians (good ones) and stopping cynder


	4. the Nazis rise from the ashes

It had been a few weeks since volteer's rescue and jack could not believe his ears. The yellow dragon was a freaking chatterbox. As volteer was teaching spyro the uses of electricity, jack decided to have a look around. That was until he saw a mural of a man with a pistol in one hand . Jack could tell the gun was a colt 1911 by its design. He looked up and saw a wolf head with two swords forming an x behind it. 'the emblem of the Nome guard?' jack muttered. However the Nome Guard only had the wolf head. For some reason the man looked a lot like... "Dad?" jack whispered. "What intrigues, fascinates, interests you young one." jack rolls his eyes hearing volteer talk. "That man." Jack said pointing at the mural. "ah." volteer said. "That is the ancestral warrior who fought alongside the first purple dragon 100,000 years ago." "Did he have a name?" jack asked "Yes, but it has been lost to time."

 _And so the name of the ancestral warrior was left unsaid. No one knew who he was or why his tale wasn't talked about. The ancestral warrior's identity remained a mystery to jack and spyro. For now._

After rescuing Cyril and yet another failed attempt to capture cynder jack found himself back at the mural. "Why is he so interested in that horrid mural?" Cyril asked volteer. "He thinks the ancestral warrior is his father." volteer replied. "He died centuries ago" Cyril said. "That may be, but from what jack has told me about his father. Anything's possible." ignitus said as he walked by them. "Jack I must ask you a favor." ignitus said "Who and where?"

 _The last guardian jack and spyro had to find was terrador, the guardian of earth. But they had no idea that cynder had cut a deal with an old enemy..._

"I would take Dante's freezer over this any day!" jack yelled over the sound of the erupting volcano. "I second that." spyro said. "Ow." sparx said. "You OK..." jack asked trailing off seeing an emblem he was all too familiar with. Jack drew his mp-40 and prepared to fight. "What's wrong jack?" Spyro asked. "I know that emblem. My dad told me about them." jack said on alert. "Them who?" Sparx asked. "Nazis." jack said.

 _The nazi soldiers they encountered had the same uniforms as the ones from Dante's freezer, but wore gas masks to cope with the heat. However, one would change loyalties. And a mystery savior appeared_

"Die american scum." said an armored nazi as he forced jack off the catwalk. Jack grabbed a cable as spyro freed terrador. "JACK!" Spyro yelled as a shot rang out. The german that would have cut the cable fell into the lava. Craning his neck jack saw a figure wave his hand and disappeared over the rocks. Jack saw a gloved hand reach for him. "Take my hand." a rifter yelled. "Why should I trust you?" jack yelled. "Because I'm the one who doesn't want you to die." jack grabbed his hand. Suddenly there there was a screech. "Cynder." jack said. "Do you have any anti-air guns?" he asked the rifter. "Yes this way." it was a ww1 era anti-air gun but it would have to do.

"Bring it Cynder." Jack said firing the flak gun. Screaming as the shells hit her hide, cyder shot a fireball at them. "Jump." Jack said. "What?!" the rifter asked. Jack grabbed the german and jumped off the ledge and landed on terrador's back. The AA gun exploded as did the whole rifter base before it fell into the volcano.

 _It seem as a victory against the nazis because their base was destroyed, but alas in aiding spyro's escape, ignitus was captured by cynder and now the only hope to keep malefor imprisoned was Jack and spyro_


	5. end of the beginning

Spyro and jack talked amongst themselves on how to free ignitus. "You know she's baiting us spyro." jack said "But where would she take him?" spyro asked ignoring jack's warning. Probably to convex tower. (AN: I have no idea what the place is actually called). Considering that's where the other gems are." Keith said. The german had given jack his name when they got to the grotto. "Terrador. I need a ride." jack said. "I'm coming with. I know my way around that place." Keith said picking up an mg 42. jack drew his Luger and rested a cavalry saber on his shoulder he found. The present guardian's could have sworn they saw the silhouette of the ancestral warrior behind jack. "Lets get that bitch." Keith grunted in agreement.

This place is quiet, too quiet." jack said having procured two 1858 colt revolvers. "i agree it's usually bustling with troops." Keith said leading the group to the main room. "IGNITUS!" Spyro yelled. "Well look at that. The purple dragon and his lackey and a traitor." a feminine voice said "Cynder." jack said coolly. "Put em' up sister!" Sparx said. "For once I agree with the glow stick." jack said drawing his revolvers

[Here we go]

"Charge!" jack yelled.

[hey, what's up superstar]

Cynder swung her tail attempting to strike jack, who jumped over it with inhuman height. Keith widened his eyes at that.

[Looks like you're goin' far,] 

"What the hell?" he, sparx, cynder, and spyro thought

[Hey look it's Wonderguy,] 

jack stumbled as he regained his footing.

[Gonna make ya plenty fine,] 

he shrugged and fired at cynder who, under the pounding she was receiving from both humans and spyro. She began to slow under the heavy assault of projectiles when "Hey cynder!" cynder turned to see jack with a cylinder. "Say hello to my LITTLE friend!" he said as he pulled the trigger launching an explosive. It hit cynder and detonated.

[You're gonna change the world,] 

"OOOOH. That's gotta hurt." Keith said wincing. There was a screech and cynder took off with the last gem.

"Not this time." jack said jumping after cynder

[So everything's not perfect,]  
[Don't matter 'cause,]  
[You rework it,]  
[No-thing's holding you,]  
[Never stopping,]  
[Never stopping,]  
[Never stopping now,]

[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh,]  
[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!]  
[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh...]

[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh]  
[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!]  
[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh...]

[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh]  
[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!]  
[Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhh...]

"Where am I?" jack asked. That's when he saw cynder insert the last gem into the altar. "We're too late!" spyro said joining jack. "persistent pests aren't you?" cynder said before charging a convexity blast. "Stand back spyro let me." jack said. "But you'll.." spyro started. I'll be OK." jack said as his left fist burst into flames. He sprinted at cynder, who fired her blast. Jack dodged it by jumping into the air dive bombing towards cynder. "DRAGON PUNCH!" jack said as his fist made contact with cynder's chest. There was a bright flash and when it dissipated cynder shrunk to spyro's size. "She's just like me." spyro said. Jack stood off to the side. "I'm glad he's on our side." sparx said.

 _And so the legendary dragon knight had shown himself. However they know that malefor was free.. This was just the beginning for our heroes were about to endure an eternal night._

 **End of arc 1**


	6. convexity aftermath and a night sky

**Arc 2: Eternal night**

jack stood in convexity looking at his slightly burned fist. "What the hell was that?" he thought. Suddenly he saw a pebble twitch and fly into the column of light. "Spyro. We need to go now!" jack said grabbing the black dragoness with his non-burnt hand. "Why?" spyro asked. "This realm is collapsing!" jack yelled.

As they escaped, jack swore he heard a malevolent voice say spyro's name. "Your next malefor." jack said narrowing his eyes. Jack, spyro, and sparx collapsed onto the ground shortly after they left convexity.

4 hours later

jack woke on a bed made of blankets his burnt hand bandaged. He could move it, painfully, but still he could move it. He took in his surroundings. "I'm in the grotto." jack thought as he walked out of the room. "Ah you're up jack." jack turn to see ignitus and the rest of the elemental guardians in the main room. "ignitus." jack said nodding. Jack noticed spyro next to cynder on the balcony. "I take it she's allowed to stay." he said gesturing to cynder. Ignitus nodded. Jack then made his way to the duo.

"Nice night to be stargazing huh, spyro?" jack said startling the two. "Sorta." Spyro said getting over his shock. Jack scoffed as he noticed that cynder was looking at his bandaged hand. "It's not your fault. You were being controlled. In that sense, I forgive you cynder." he said. "You forgive me?" she asked stunned. "Yeah. As my dad always said 'forgive and forget'." jack said looking up at the stars leaning against the railing. "You look up to your father a lot." spyro said. "not really. He wasn't there for me until my biological mom passed." jack said still gazing at the stars whilst laying on the cold floor of the balcony. "What are you doing?" sparx asked. "Buzz off glow stick I'm trying to enjoy the night sky." jack said. Cynder snickered at what jack called sparx as did spyro. "Do this much?" cynder asked laying next to jack. "did it a lot with my dad and stepmother, kiara."

flashback

15 years earlier...

a ten year old jack lay awake as his father stood up. "Daddy what are you doing?" he asked. "Going on a date with your momma, jack." his father said as a heavily pregnant teenaged lioness padded up next to him. "Ready?" she asked jack's dad. "Can't I come momma?" the lioness looked at jack then back to his father. She motioned with her eyes and head. Jack's father smiled. "Oh alright. He can come. Just be mindful of your siblings jack." his father said as jack got on the lioness.

"Oh wow." jack said watching the stars.

End flashback.

"that was the first time I went stargazing with my dad and stepmother. When my sisters were born, it was just dad and I do to the fact my siblings needed to be looked after until they were old enough to leave the den." spyro and cynder looked at jack. "so your dad marri-" spyro started. "my dad and stepmother weren't exactly a couple couple." jack said coming to his father's defense. "oh." spyro said.

"I still feel bad about what I did jack." cynder said looking down. "Hakuna Matata cynder." jack said smiling at his great uncles' old motto. "Huh?" spyro and cynder asked "it means no worries" Jack said. "Oh." they said. "Come on. Its time we go to bed." jack said seeing cynder yawn. "I'm not tired." she said. "Yes you are." he said as he picked her up as spyro led him to her room. "Sweet dreams cynder." jack said as her tucked her in.

"now I know what you meant by feline sisters." spyro said walking beside jack. "they definitely were something else." jack said chuckling.

A/N: there you have it. Chapter 1 of arc 2. as always read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. That said peace


End file.
